Tu y yo no somos muy diferentes
by karou-chan
Summary: Para calmar nuestro dolor nos necesitamos el uno al otro...


Mire de nuevo el techo de mi habitación recostado en mi cama rodeado de almohadadas, cada estrella que lo adornaba brillaba a lo lejos en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche, te preguntaras: ¿Como es que ves las estrellas desde tu cama? Fácil, simplemente lance un montón de cosas al techo en un arranque de ira y después de pensarlo por algunos días decidí dejar ese gran hoyo en el techo y cerrarlo con un gran cristal que cree con unas pocas palabras. Ahora otra interrogante ¿no? si, si, lo se es extraño eso de "con unas pocas palabras" pero… ¿no se te ocurre alguna extraña idea de como un chico de 14 años puede hacer esto? ¿No? ¿Nada? Bueno ya veo que no, pues si lo aceptare soy una especia de ¿mago?... ¡Tara! Bueno me estoy desviando un poco del tema. Hoy como muchas noches no puedo dormir, demasiadas preguntas me rondan mi pequeña cabeza y la frustración es enorme, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que pasa por mi vida, ya bastante tengo con que mi hermano aparezca de la nada con su pintoresca melena rosa frente a mi y de nuevo desaparezca dejándome con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido. Y como no tengo mucho que hacer en esta noche estrellada te contare la causa de mi frustración, y para que lo sepas esa frustración tiene nombre y apellido: Shuuya Goenji. Sip, aquel presumido y (no lo niego) guapo delantero del Raimon con su cabello color crema y esos ojos que cuando me miran siento que me derriten. ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Estoy perdida y tontamente enamorado de ese chico que asiste conmigo a la escuela. Tiene tiempo que lo conozco pero hasta no hace mucho comencé a sentir este extraño sentimiento llamado atracción, todo comenzó con un día normal por así decirlo, había terminado las clases y yo iba hacia el pequeño lugar donde Endou nos reúne antes de un partido u entrenamiento, esta ves era por la segunda opción. Iba corriendo algo apurado ya que mi tonta bufanda (de la cual nunca me desprendo, después te diré la razón) se había quedado atorada en un árbol, yo como gran mago que soy dije un pequeño "desatórate" y mi bufanda se desengancho de él. Al llegar entre dándole un empujón a la puerta y no me fije que Kasemaru estaba sentado de lado en la puerta y tropecé con su pierna que estaba extendida y fui a caer de bruces en las piernas de Goenji. Veía estrellitas de distintos colores ante mis ojos y después vi a un Shuuya avergonzado ante mi posición frente a él. Después de un incomodo silencio sentí unas frías manos pasar por mis brazos y ayudarme a levantar.

-Gracias por la ayuda Suzuno.- le dije al albino con un sonrojo en ambas mejillas.

-No hay de que Fubuki.- me contesto con voz fría regresando a su lugar al lado de un Nagumo que se aguantaba la risa ante mi caída.

-¿Estas bien Fubuki? me pregunto el castaño de la banda naranja aguantando un poco la risa al igual que todo el equipo.

-Si Endou-kun, perdona mi entrada pensé que se me hacia tarde.

-No importa Fubuki, Endou aun no comenzaba.- me contesto el pequeño Tachi que esta al lado del capitán de nuestro equipo.

-De acuerdo.- dije no muy convencido de las palabras del pequeño portero y me senté junto a Kido quien me indico con unas palmaditas en el suelo que me sentara ahí.

-Bueno chicos desde hace unas días Haruna me informo sobre una fiesta que nos están organizando por haber ganado el FFI...-comenzó Endou muy emocionado, yo lo miraba con una sonrisa ¡lo teníamos bien merecido! Nos habíamos esforzado mucho para llegar hasta ahí...pronto deje mis pensamiento flotando frente a mi y deje de escuchar al castaño porque sentí una fija mirada en mi. No quise voltear pero después de unos segundos me sentí incomodo y voltee hacia el dueño de la penetrante mirada y nada mas y nada menos el dueño de esta era el peli crema, quien me miraba fijamente con un pequeño brillo en los ojos. Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos más pero un sonrojo se apodero de mí y desvíe la mirada. Sentía las mejillas arder y susurre: "desaparece sonrojo, desaparece" pero ni siquiera mi magia podía desaparecer el efecto de la mirada de Goenji. Había sentido demasiadas cosas en ese momento: curiosidad, tentación, ganas de descubrir, atracción... sacudí un poco la cabeza y volví a centrar mi atención en Endou.

-…todo el equipo esta invitado y será realizada aquí en Raimon. Todos lo chicos se miraron sonrientes y gritaron felices por la noticia que nuestro capitán nos daba.

-Por hoy, pueden descansar.- dijo Haruna que estaba recargada en la pared.- Para que mañana puedan disfruta de la celebración.

-¡¿Será mañana? Gritamos todos al uní solo.

-Etto...-dijo Haruna rascándose un poco la cabeza.- Olvidamos decir selo, pero por eso no habrá entrenamiento hoy.

"Menos mal" pensé dejando escapar un pequeño bufido. Tendría que conseguir un esmoquin y bueno más que conseguir "aparecer" seria la palabra correcta. Endou dio por finalizada nuestra pequeña reunión y todos nos largamos a casa. Al llegar tire todo sobre la cama y me dedique a visualizar la imagen de un esmoquin, la única manera de hacerlo aparecer, saque un gancho del armarios y lo colgué en el perchero después lo señale con mi dedo y dije en voz alta "esmoquin", con un ¡pff! apareció mi conjunto para la noche siguiente.

-¿Que haces? escuche al pequeño Atsuya detrás de mi, quien me saco un susto enorme.

-Preparo mi ropa para mañana, ¿No escuchaste que nos realizaran una fiesta en Raimon?

-Si lo hice.- dijo mirando con cara de asco mi atuendo.- ¿Vas a un funeral acaso? me pregunto ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Que dices? ¿Un funeral?

-Aja

-¿Y porque tu comentario? le pregunte algo molesto.

-¡Porque vas todo de negro! me grito señalando mi esmoquin.- Debería de tener algo mas de color.- soltó con una mirada oscura.

-¿Que piensas hacerle a mi ropa Atsuya? le pregunte poniéndome protectoramente frente a mi reciente aparición.

-Nada interesante solo... ¡Esto! dijo señalándome y lanzando un pequeño rayo de luz el cual me atravesó y callo en mi traje. Me gire lentamente y mire la travesura que mi hermano gemelo había hecho, mi anterior esmoquin negro ahora estaba lleno de flores de colores como una camiseta Hawaiana. Una gotita estilo anime cayo por mi nuca y me gire ara reclamar su travesura pero el peli rosa ya no estaba ahí. Suspire pesadamente y me dedique a ir borrando cada odiosa florecita que mi nuevo esmoquin tenia, cuando por fin termine la odiosa tarea me tire en la cama, ese día no se veían las nubes como hoy pero alcanzaba a notar el leve resplandor de la luna. Me fui quedando adormilado y después de un rato empecé a soñar, era la primera noche desde hacia días en la que dormí y cabe decir que soñé, solo que no muy lindo.

Yo estaba ahí de pie en una sala blanca no había nadie mas pero me sentía observado, era la misma sensación que cuando Goenji me había mirado solo que intensificada, me gire para ver si estaba detrás pero todo lo que veía era color blanco, comencé a sentirme un poco mareado y todo empezó a dar vueltas, me fui arrodillando poco a poco hasta quedar recostado en el piso y justo antes de despertar escuche su voz, si la voz de Goenji.

-Mio.

Me levante bañado en sudor y con un grito ahogado en la garganta. Mire el reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la madrugada al parecer lo mas que podía dormir eran siete horas seguidas. Algo es algo. Me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo y yo aun traía el uniforme puesto, me quite los zapatos y la polera para no arrugarla más y me tire cómodamente a mirar la lluvia. Pasaron las horas lentamente hasta que el sol salió y mi alarma sonó. Todo este rato no quise pensar en el sueño tan extraño que tuve, era algo demasiado extraño, difícil de entender. Apague el despertador con un golpe y me estire un poco, me levante para buscar unas calcetas al armario cuando, un extraño aroma me llego a la nariz. Nunca había olido nada así, era una combinación de pino y lavanda pero demasiado penetrante. No le tome mucha importancia y seguí con la rutina diaria, me di una ducha rápida me puse el arrugado uniforme de un día anterior mi inseparable bufanda blanca y baje las escaleras con mis cosas en la mano. Pase por la cocina y vi que Atsuya cocinaba algo. Menos mal que mi gemelo no asistía a la escuela si no siempre llegaría tarde.

-Ya me voy Atsuya, te veré después. Me respondió con su típico: "si, si" agitando la mano sobre su cabeza y salí de casa.  
Llegue al Instituto con el tiempo exacto y justo al pisar la entrada el timbre toco y tuve que correr. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y justo antes de llegar a mí salón choque contra un chico.

-L-lo siento.- dije un poco avergonzado

-No hay de que. Me quede paralizado en el piso. Era la voz de…de… no podía decir su nombre porque mis mejillas se encenderían en ese momento.

-¿Fubuki?-me pregunto el peli crema poniéndose a mi altura.- ¿Fubuki estas bien?- Goenji 8u7tenía la mano extendida frente a mi ofreciéndome su ayuda.

-Si, si estoy bien.- fue lo único que pude decirle sin verlo a la cara rechazando su ayuda, como pude me puse en pie, recogí mis cosas y salí corriendo en dirección a mi salón. Cuando llegue la clase ya estaba iniciada y el profesor no me dejo entrar así que tuve que recorrer de nuevo mi camino hacia la dirección. Una ves ahí la secretaria me indico que me sentara a esperar la siguiente hora. Aburrido y un poco aturdido por el choque con el peli crema espere a que volviera a sonar la campana y dirigirme al salón, no podía dejar de pensar en como no lo había visto y de nuevo estar tan cerca de el, pensamientos como este me atormentaron durante toda la hora. Cinco minutos antes e que tocara me encamine hacia mi salón ahora cuidando quien estaba en frente y quien salía de las aulas. Al entrar me encontré con un alegre Midorikawa.

-Toma mi apunte, que mal que no te dejaron entrar.- me dijo extendiendo un cuaderno hacia mi.

-Gracias Mido-kun, te lo agradezco mucho.

-¿Iras a la fiesta esta noche? Me pregunto Hiroto que estaba sentado detrás de Mido.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué tendría que faltar?

-Por nada Fubuki-kun.- me sonrío no muy convencido pero no le di importancia. Me senté en mi lugar y deje que las horas pasaran. Durante clases suelo entretenerme con un poco de mi magia, y seguido recibo algunos cuadernasos en la cabeza por parte de Midorikawa, quien es el único en Raimon (aparte de mi hermano) que sabe que tengo poderes. Me la paso dibujando y murmurando pequeños "vive" o "anímate" para que mis dibujos corran por toda la hoja del cuaderno perseguidos por mi borrador. Esta ves hice lo mismo solo que dibuje un pequeño Yo y un Goenji (no se la extraña razón) que se veían fijamente a los ojos. El mini yo se sonrojaba y al mini Goenji le brillaban los ojos.

Las horas pasaron y el timbre de salida sonó.

-Oye Fubuki, necesito que en la fiesta me busques, Endou me pidió que le ayudáramos con no sé que cosas.- me dijo el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Claro Hiro-kun, ¿Dónde te veré?

-Detrás del gimnasio

-Ahí te veré, hasta la noche.- le dije tomando mi mochila y Salí del salón. Ya afuera del Instituto comencé mi camino a casa por la familiar acera y todos esos locales que veía día a día. Poco me faltaba para llegar a mi casa pero algo me hiso detenerme en seco. Un escalofrió me recorrió, el cuello me comenzó a arder y el cabello de la nuca se me erizo. Esa sensación de nuevo. Me gire lentamente y no encontré nada. Solo la calle vacía por la que caminaba todos los días. Camine mas rápido hacia mi casa y al llegar cerré con un asoton. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo en un extraño silencio.

-¿Atsuya? Pregunte dejando mi mochila caer, la única respuesta que recibí fue silencio.

-Atsuya, por favor sal de donde estés, no estoy de humor para tus juegos. Comencé a caminar lentamente por mi sala agudizando mi oído, mi cuello no me dejaba de arder no entendía por qué metí mi mano en la bufanda y solo sentí mi cuello caliente. Cuando llegue a la cocina vi todo lo que Atsuya había usado en la mañana y me quede ahí de pie.

-¿Atsuya? Volví a preguntar.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Shirou! Escuche a mi hermano gemelo gritar en la parte de arriba y corrí a su lado. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y al entrar a su cuarto no encontré nada.

-¿Atsuya? Volví a preguntar en un susurro, me adentre en el cuarto que estaba en completa oscuridad y detrás de mi la puerta se serró. Me gire para ver que o quien había cerrado la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano y una sombra se abalanzo sobre mi.

-¡Jajajaja Shirou deberías de a ver visto tu cara! ¡Fue tan divertido casi lloras!

-Que gracioso pelos pintos, casi me da un infarto y molestando como siempre.

-No es para tanto, por cierto la comida esta en el refrigerador.

-Dudo mucho comer aquí, tengo que ir a la fiesta recuerdas.

Mi hermano asintió y se levanto de encima de mí, chasqueo los dedos rápido y su cuarto se ilumino. Yo no me quede para ver que locura haría mi hermano y me fui directo a mi cuarto. La broma del peli rosa me había distraído del horrible ardor en mi cuello y en cuanto estuve solo me quite la bufanda para mirarme el cuello. Este estaba normal, bueno lo que se puede decir normal para mi, en el tengo una línea que lo rodea como si fuera una banda o un collar pero fuera de ello estaba bien, no había rosones ni marcas rojas solo ese extraño ardor que me llego de la nada.

Decidí tomar otro baño y cambiarme para la fiesta en Raimon, al parecer el agua fría calmo el ardor y pude ponerme la camisa bien, esta tapaba la línea de mi cuello perfectamente y encima me puse un pequeño corbatín, me mire en espejo y pensé que me veía "bien" y salí hacia el Instituto por segunda ves en el día.

Antes de llegar a él ya se veía la gran fiesta, al parecer Endou no nos dijo que invitaría a medio Japón a la fiesta ya que todo el Instituto esta iluminado y la música se escuchaba hasta afuera de la escuela. Cuando entre logre ver algunos de mi compañeros, todos vestidos de la misma manera que yo.

-¡Fubuki! Me saludo Sakuma quien traía una alegre corbata de pingüinos y estaba al lado de Genda quien me saludo asintiendo la cabeza

-Hola Sakuma, Hola Genda ¿no han visto a Hiroto?

-Si, nos dijo que te esperaba donde quedaron.-me contesto Genda.

-Gracias chicos.- les dije caminando hacia el gimnasio.

La fiesta se veía muy bien, había gente bailando al ritmo de la música y otros tomando ponche había sido fantástica la idea de hacerla para nosotros, conforme iba caminando empecé a buscar a alguien con la mirada, no quería aceptarlo pero estaba buscando a Goenji, no lo había visto desde que había chocado con el en el pasillo y en verdad me había portado mal con el. Llegue a la parte de atrás del gimnasio donde Hiroto me había dicho que no viéramos pero ahí no había nadie.

-¿Hiroto? Pregunte en voz baja.- ¿Hiroto esta ahí? Nadie contesto pero pronto mi cuello empezó a arder de nuevo.

-Auuu, deja de arder.- exclame tocándome la línea del cuello.

-Hola Fubuki.- escuche detrás de mí. Me quede helado, esa voz melosa era la de Goenji, me gire lentamente con toda la piel chinita y el ardor en el cuello cada ves mas fuerte. –Esperaba verte aquí, buscando a Hiroto.

-¿C-cómo sabes eso? Tartamudee.

-Porque, yo le pedí que te citara aquí.- el cada ves estaba mas cerca de mi.- Sabia que si te lo decía yo nunca vendrías, después de tu reacción en el pasillo…- yo no podía moverme esta ahí clavado al piso viendo como se me acercaba, cada ves estaba mas cerca y el cuello me ardía cada ves mas, al parecer también me quede mudo en ese momento ¿genial no? Trataba de murmurar pequeños hechizos para que mis piernas se movieran pero no podía no podía decir nada, ninguna palabra salía de mi boca.

-No hagas eso Fubuki, creo que soy un repelente de tu magia.- Abrí muchísimo los ojos ¿acaba de escuchar bien? "soy un repelente de tu magia" ¿él dijo eso?

-¿Q-que?- le pregunte en voz baja, el me miro algo confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Él ya estaba frente a mi, tenia su cuerpo a unos treinta centímetros del mio, juro que podía escuchar su corazón latir.

-¿Saber que? Le pregunte nervioso con un murmullo. Vi como fue levantando lentamente su mano hasta llegar a su cuello donde estaba su corbata, la desamarro y desabrocho un poco su camisa, movió el cuello de esta y logre ver una marca igual a la mía. De inmediato como un reflejo toque mi cuello.

-¿Tu también la tienes no? Eres un mago, al igual que yo y sé que te duele.-me dijo, extendió su mano hacia mí y yo me eche para atrás. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? El, Goenji, el guapísimo y popular Goenji, ¿un mago? ¿Cómo yo?

-¿Cómo sabes que me duele? Le solté agresivamente.

-Porque a mi también me duele Fubuki, me duele desde el día en que te vi a los ojos y supe que también eras un mago.-no supe en que momento su mano toco mi cuello…metió la mano en mi camisa y lo toco pero en ves de sentir mas ardor este se calmo y fue bajando notoriamente.

-¿Qué es lo que haces? Le dije algo espantado.

-Tu marca me reconoce, solo pasa cuando las personas están destinadas y yo hasta ese momento no había encontrado a la persona indicada.

-¿De que demonios hablas Goenji?- di un paso hacia atrás haciendo que sacara su mano de mi cuello, de inmediato el ardor regreso pero ahora mas fuerte.

-Tranquilo Fubuki, yo te lo puedo explicar.- él se acercó a mí y me acorralo contra la pared del gimnasio. –Desde que te conozco te me has hecho agradable, y ayer que caíste en mi piernas sentí algo desconocido por ti, he llegado hasta un punto donde te he seguido a tu casa…

-¿Fuiste tu quien me siguió? ¿Tú causaste esa sensación?

-Si, y bueno cuando chocamos en el pasillo fue mera coincidencia, yo llegaba tarde a clase y aparecí justo cuando ibas corriendo por ahí, quería decirte que…lo…siento.-termino diciéndome. Eso aclaraba todo, por eso no lo había visto, el apareció ahí justo cuando pase…nunca había imaginado que encontraría mas magos como yo.

-Disculpa aceptada.- le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros para alejarlo un poco de mi he irme de ahí, pero puso mas fuerza en ellos y me volvió a acorralar poniendo sus brazos a cada lado mio, lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Qué quieres de mi Goenji? Ya me explicaste que eres como yo, y todo lo demás quiero disfrutar la fiesta.

-¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije Fubuki?- me dijo tomándome de la barbilla haciéndome mirar sus ojos. No pude contestarle.- Fubuki…no se como decirlo…pero…en cuanto mire tus ojos supe que eras para mi…desde que te conozco lo supe, solo que no estaba seguro…y tu marca me indica que es así, tu estas destinado para mi y yo para ti.- sentí como su mano tomaba la mía y se llevaba al cuello haciéndome tocar su marca, el cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido de placer.

-Ahh, ya no duele y es solo cuando tú la tocas ¿ves?

Todo esto era muy confuso para mí, ¿Goenji se me estaba declarando? ¿Qué quería decir todo esto?

-¿Quieres decir que te gusto? Le dije bajando la mirada con ambas mejillas sonrojadas. Él se rio y volvió a buscar mis ojos con los suyos.

-Si Fubuki…me gustas y te necesito conmigo…- volvió a tomarme por la barbilla y unió nuestros labios en un pequeño beso que después siguió hasta que nos quedamos sin aire, por mis mejillas rodaban unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. (No entiendo este defecto mio de llorar cuando estoy feliz)

-Goenji…tu también me gustas…- le dije en voz baja ¿en verdad me gustaba? Me sentía de lo mas extraño, mi estomago lo sentí a raro y no podía dejar de sonreír, ¿esto que sentía era amor? ¿Lo que había sentido al mirar sus ojos era lo mismo que el me decía? ¿Estábamos destinados a estar juntos? Creo que no era el momento para pensarlo porque el peli crema se me acerco aun mas haciendo que me pegara más a la pared.

-Eso era lo que quería oír mi pequeño.- me volvió a besar pero ahora con mas intensidad, sentía sus labios arder sobre los míos y mi cuello se relajaba cada ves mas, el pronto se abrió paso con su lengua en mi boca y jugo con la mía hasta que el aire se nos volvió a acabar, yo jadeaba al igual que el pero no quiso detenerse volvió a besarme, sus manos descendieron hasta mi camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla.

-N-no Goenji, a-aquí no…- le dije en vano. El peli crema siguió besándome y logro despojarme de mi camisa, bajo de mis labios a mi pecho jugando con mis pezones, mordiéndolos haciéndome gemir. Siguió así hasta que no se como ¿son fantásticos los semes no? Ya estaba yo sin pantalón gimiendo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Él también se fue quitando el esmoquin quedándose en las mismas circunstancias que yo. Puso nuestros sacos para poderme recostar en ellos y se coloco sobre mi, puso mis piernas en sus hombros, me quito mi bóxer demasiado rápido y me mostro sus tres dedos. Yo sabía que lo que se acercaba no iba ser muy bueno, ¿Estaba listo para perder mi virginidad? Creo que llegando a este punto ya no importa mucho, con Goenji me sentía seguro, mas bien, no sentía nada mas que sus manos recorrerme, su labios sobre los míos y su ya duro miembro que se frotaba en el mio. Acerco sus dedos a mi boca y comencé a lamerlos ¿sensualmente? Y él fue lubricando mi entrada poco a poco.

-¿Estas listo Fubuki? Me pregunto besando mis labios tiernamente. Yo simplemente asentí y espere sentir sus dedos en mi entrada. Lo hiso lento provocándome poco dolor y comenzó a moverlo para que me fuera acostumbrando. Yo tome su miembro comenzándolo a masturbar al igual que él. Seguí así por unos minutos y después metió el segundo haciéndome gemir aun mas, pronto ya sus tres dedos estaban dentro de mi y estaba apunto de correrme.

-G-Goenji…ahh…sigue…t-te amo…-le dije antes de correrme en su mano.

El peli crema saco sus dedos y lentamente los cambio por su miembro erecto.

-Ahhh…Fubuki…ahh…yo…también…t- te amo.- me dijo antes de comenzar a dar fuertes embestidas, el siguió masturbándome al igual que yo a él y sentí como se corría dentro de mi.

Goenji saco su miembro lentamente sabiendo que estaba algo sensible y se recostó a mi lado. No me había percatado que el ardor de mi cuello había desparecido por completo y me sentía demasiado bien en ese momento.

-Fubuki…gracias…- me dijo abrasándome y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Lo mire a los ojos y rose su cuello con mis labios.

-¿Aun te duele? El negó con la cabeza.

-No, ya no volverá a dolerme, de eso estoy seguro.- lentamente me abrazo y se levanto, comenzó a vestirse y me laso mi ropa. –Vamos, que si no pescaras un resfriado.- yo también me comencé a vestir y al ponerme el corbatín murmure un "amárrate" pero nada sucedió, me quede ahí plantado mirando el lazo que colgaba por mi cuello y vi al peli crema que esta igual que yo con la corbata sin amarrar.

-Jajaja creo que mi magia tampoco sirve cuando estas conmigo.- me dijo acercándose a mi y ayudándome con el corbatín, yo hice lo mismo y ambos nos miramos para ver nuestro trabajo.

-Ven creo que si nos quedamos mucho aquí, sospecharan.

-De acuerdo, pero espera quiero hacer algo.- le dije tomándole la mano y haciendo que se detuviera.- Sierra los ojos.- le dije, me puse de puntitas y le di un pequeño beso en los labios para después abrasarlo.

-Gracias.- susurre en su oído.

-A ti mi pequeño Fubuki.

Y así fue como comenzó todo, después de ese día Goenji y yo comenzamos a estar juntos casi todo el tiempo y te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que este suceso en mi vida puede ser una frustración? La respuesta es muy fácil, no sé que es lo que quiere Goenji conmigo, él es mi mejor amigo, pero lo amo, lo amo desde esa noche detrás del gimnasio y no sé que es lo que él quiere. He querido decírselo, preguntarle si me ama como yo a él, o si solo esta conmigo para calmar el horrible dolor que nuestra magia nos causa, sé que él no es una persona egoísta pero necesito su respuesta. Creo que te daré en que pensar porque tengo que ir a la escuela, ya que mi despertador esta por sonar, para volver a verlo como todos los días.


End file.
